Stronger
by Willful Redhead
Summary: No one said life on the frontier would be easy. Recently updated with new chapters at the end
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of these characters - although I feel sort of a fond attachment to them. Please read and review. **

If she hadn't looked up just then, the line of movement in the distant trees would never have caught her eye. She often wondered, later, what would have happened if she hadn't seen it- if she had looked up a second later, or earlier, or not all.

"Children!" Rebecca Boone said sharply and they all had miraculously turned to her. Even little Rose sitting in her basket turned at the sound of her mother's voice. They were a mile from their cabin picking blackberries from the thick bushes that grew near the river. Jemima would soon be leaving to go to Philadelphia, and they were trying to enjoy the remaining days they had together. Daniel had gone on a hunting trip, but they expected him to return home in just a few days. Then, the three of them would head to Philadelphia together, but only two of them would return home.

"Listen to me. There's a war party coming this way. Can you see them?"

Straining to see, Israel said, "I see 'em, Ma. I don't know what they are. They aren't Shawnee."

"Alright, now, you do as I say. Don't argue. There's no time. Go along the berry bushes. When you get to the river bank, get in. Hide in the reeds. Stay low. Stay silent. Whatever you do, even if they come near, don't run."

"Ma, what are you going to do?" Mima asked worried.

"Remember what your Pa's taught you - hide twice as long as you think you ought. Then get to the fort. Mima, let's tie Rose to you with your apron." Working quickly they made a sling with her apron. She lifted her chubby 1 1/2 year old and handed her to her older sister. Kissing Rose's soft red hair, she said, "Don't worry. God watches us all." Meeting Mima's eyes she said, "Be careful. Keep her head above water. Hurry now. Go children. There's no time." They moved carefully along the bushes. Mima first, followed by Katie Grace, and Israel trailed behind hesitating.

"Ma!" He whispered.

"Don't come after me." She said sternly. "Don't try and protect me. You watch over the girls. Keep them safe." He nodded, his blue eyes wide.

She watched him go, and wanted to run to them all and gather them in her arms. She wanted to bring them all close to her and kiss them. There wasn't any time.

They were still coming. The warriors were much too close and they could all hear them now. The children weren't yet hidden. Fear rising in her, she fought panic and praying, she did the only thing she could to save them- she ran wide out into the open away from the children, and straight towards the war party.


	2. Chapter 2

The warriors saw and her and ran towards her with a loud battle cry. They spoke to one another in a language that she had never heard, even in all her years in the wilderness. An arrow struck a tree to her left. She threw herself down, flat against the dark earth.

Everything slowed to a near stand still. A hand reached down and grabbing her by the arm, jerked her upwards. As they dragged her away, she could see the line of her children disappearing into the the thick reeds. A sense of peace and relief overwhelmed her. Even as the warriors screamed, pushing and hitting her, she smiled, relieved they were safe. Seeing her smile, a furious warrior reached out with his fist and knocked her down into the dirt. The last thing Rebecca Boone saw of Kentucky, was the small square of dirt beneath her left eye. Rising over her with his clenched fist high, he struck down at her again and then the world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness, had fallen, it was silent now. The screaming and crying had faded as the stars began to appear. Jemima shivered. It was so cold. She rubbed Rose's back and arms, trying to keep her warm. Her muscles ached from holding her all these hours. She peered through the darkness and could just make out the line of Israels' face, and just beyond him she could see the small silhouette of Katie. Both their faces were streaked with tears.

"Israel," She whispered. "We should go now."

"No." He said. "Wait longer."

She nodded. "Hold Katie's hand."

"I am." He answered her. "She's shaking."

"Move closer. If we huddle together, it will be warmer." He moved, pulling Katie with him. They formed a tight ring with Rose in the center. Mima reached out with a numb hand and rubbed Katie's cheek. It was icy cold.

"Did you see which way they took her?" He asked.

"Don't scare, Katie Grace." Mima said.

"Criminetly! You think _talking_ about an attack is gonna scare her? She's already scared."

"It will be okay, Kaite. This isn't like your Ma and Pa." Mima said. "They'll take her back with them. That's what they usually do with the women. She'll be okay for now."

Rose began to fuss; cold and hungry.

"Hush, Rose," Israel said softly he gently touched her hair, cooing softly to her. "She's hungry, Mima."

"I know. I had some berries in my apron pocket. I keep giving her those."

They waited another hour, and then numb with cold, they crawled up the embankment, collapsing in the grass. Wearily, they trudged towards the safety of the fort. It was nearly 10 p.m. when they called out at the gate and were finally let in.


	4. Chapter 4

The cabin was empty.

After being away for nearly three weeks, he'd been anxious to get home. He had run the last half mile eager to be home and see his family. He couldn't wait to hear his children's voices and kiss Rebecca but arriving he was shocked to discover the cabin was empty.

Even from a distance, he had thought something was wrong. The candle that Becky always kept lit for him, was melted and dark. Swinging the door open he was greeted with only silence. His legs turned to jelly as he saw that the fire was out, and the cabin was cold.

"Becky!" He called her name knowing she wouldn't answer, and his voice ricocheted off the cabin walls. Turning he saw that a cup of milk sat at Rose's spot at the table. The milk was thick and curdled. He ran then, knowing something was terribly wrong. His heart hammered inside his chest. He pounded on the closed gates of the fort. Zach Morgan and Esa Green let him in. Seeing their faces, he knew before anyone spoke.

"There was a raid," Esa explained. "Six days ago. They killed Charles, and Tom took an arrow to his left arm. Yad was hit pretty bad, but Cincinatus thinks he might make it yet." Daniel stared at him.

"They took three women. All of them were outside the fort when they came. Elizabeth Murdoch and her sister Grace were coming back with water." He paused. "And Rebecca." Daniel's shoulders slumped. He looked down.

"Where. . ." He began.

"They're safe. Inside the tavern." Zach interrupted and before he'd even finished his sentence Daniel took off at a run to the tavern.


	5. Chapter 5

It had taken almost an hour to calm them all down. They'd fallen on him, crying and talking all at once. They were all gathered in a small bedroom in the back of the tavern. Katie sat on his lap with Israel to his left. Mima sat across from him on the bed, while Rose slept next to her.

"Pa, she ran right out in the open! Why'd she do that? She knows better." Israel said crying. He was frustrated and upset. "I should've gone after her."

"No, you did just right. You took care of the girls and you made it here safely. That's the most important thing." He rested his hand on his son's head. Sighing he said, "Your Ma, she ran to protect you. She knew if they came after her, they couldn't come after you."

"Aunt Becky's dead." It was the first time Katie had spoken since the morning of the attack.

Daniel turned and faced her. "I know your thinking of your Ma and Pa," He told her. "But this is different. Those renegades who attacked your family were only out for killing. This is a war party. They attack and take the women back with them. They have them marry their braves. They don't kill them - especially if the women are pretty. And there's nobody prettier than your aunt." He kissed her.

"But Ma's already married to you." Israel said.

"They don't care about that." Mima said angrily.

Daniel smiled at her sadly and taking her hand in his he said, "Well, I do. As soon as its light, I'm going after her. I won't come back without her." He squeezed Jemima's fingers and put his other arm around Israel's shoulders. "You need to stay here, and wait. I promise it, Katie Grace, I'll come back with her. Now, you all need to get some sleep. Cincinatus says none of you've been sleeping. Staying awake all night and getting sick, won't bring your Ma home." He tucked each of them in, and blew out the candle.

"Pa?" Israel asked as he started to go. "They won't kill her?"

"No, son, I don't think so."

"Will they hurt her?" He asked in a small voice.

Daniel sighed. "Well, son." He hesitated, unsure of how much truth to tell his children. "They might do that. That's why I aim to stop them. Now, none of you fret. I'll get your Ma home soon. You just remember her in your prayers and look after each other."

Mima climbed out of bed and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Pa!" She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Hush, now Mima. God watches us all." He said his voice thick remembering all the times that Becky had exactly that to comfort him. Sighing he said "Get back in bed, darlin'." He kissed her.

"I'm praying for you too, Pa." She said and climbed into bed. "Don't worry, I'll take care of us here. You just go get Ma."

He stepped out of the room and closing the door, he leaned against the doorpost trying to keep his emotions in check. A vision of Rebecca laughing and smiling up at him flashed before his mind, but he pushed it aside. Then, moving quickly, he turned to go find Yad.


	6. Chapter 6

Yad was sleeping. Frustrated Dan, went back out into the main room of the tavern. Cincinatus eyed him wearily. He set a bowl in front of him.

"Eat." He said. Watching Daniel begin to form words of protest. "You'll need your strength if you intend to go out after anyone. Now, eat."

Sitting down and lifting a spoon he said, "Tell me again."

"I was inside the tavern so I didn't see it start. We heard screaming. Tom and Edward ran out. I came out and rang the alarm. We were up on the wall in minutes, but they had the Murdoch girls by then. No one dared shoot for fear of hitting them or what they might do. They were fast. It became clear that they weren't going to attack the fort - seeing us all at the ready. No one saw Rebecca or the children 'til she ran out in the open. They had been far down river, I guess. We thought they'd flushed her out of hiding. Yad took out after her, but got hit 'fore he even stepped out the gate really. He still kept going after her, but they hit 'em again. We sent someone to the cabin later, but it was empty. We yelled and yelled, but we couldn't find the children anywhere. By then it was near dark, and decided to pull everyone inside the fort."

"You didn't recognize them?" Daniel asked.

"No, weren't from any tribe I've seen." They heard a noise from the other room. Daniel disappeared but returned almost immediately with Rose in his arms. She fussed as he rubbed her back. Cincinatus handed him a cup of milk. Daniel sat down in a chair and helped her drink from it. The two men watched over her silently.

"You saw her though." Daniel finally spoke.

"It was far away." Cincinatus replied.

"She was walking though? They weren't carrying her?"

The old man thought hard and sighed. "It was far away. I don't know. I think she was walking."

Rose had finished her milk and Daniel set the cup down. She didn't drift back to sleep though, but rather began to twist in his arms looking all around her.

"Mama?" She asked. "Mama?" She started to cry and said again, "Mama?"

"Shhh. Hush now." Daniel said his voice full of tears. "Mama will be back."

"Look at you!" Yad said staggering into the room. "I warned you, Daniel, but you wouldn't listen. Women make you soft. They're nothing but trouble."

"Get back in bed, Yad!" Cincinatus said. "You'll undo all the good I've done."

Ignoring him, he limped and sat across from Daniel. His face was grey and his lips blue.

"If it weren't for the fact that you took three arrows trying to save her, I'd knock you flat for saying that." Daniel said suppressing his anger.

"The dang fool ran out in the open like a crazy woman!" Yad complained. "What was she thinking?"

"She was thinking about her youngin's and keeping them safe, _which she did_. You did the same thing running out after her!" Their eyes met and finally Yad shook his head saying only, "It looks pretty bad right now."

"It does that." Daniel said sighing. "Did you recognize them?"

"I dunno. I didn't get a good look. They might've been Choctaw, but they might not. They don't usually come so far north. 'Course I didn't get much chance to look."

Rose had finally fallen asleep against her father's chest. Daniel stroked her red hair absently, and kissed her cheek.

"You going at dawn?" Yad asked. Daniel nodded. "I wish I could go with you. Lord, knows you'll try and do something foolish without me there to stop you."

"You'd only slow me down. Besides, someone needs to look after things here. They might come back. And I'd feel better knowing you are here with the children."

"Babysitting? Well, its come to this."

"If we don't come back, take them to my brother, Ned in Pennsylvania. Lord only knows where Becky's father is. Make sure Jemima gets to that school in Philadelphia, just like we planned. I don't want her giving that up. It's not her job to raise them." Daniel ran a hand through his thick brown hair.

He stood and moved to go lay Rose in her bed. Turning to Yad he said, "You better get some rest. Cincinatus is right. You look like you been chewed up by a bear." Yad slowly rose and standing next to Daniel he said, "Listen, when you find them, be careful. They are fierce. They won't pause and have a chat. Shoot first. And don't worry, Rebecca can hold her own in any fight."

"Yad," Daniel hesitated, "Thank you for going out after her." He held out his hand and the two friends shook.

"Dang good it did any of us. I just couldn't stand the thought of how pathetic you'd be without her. I warned you, didn't I? You said you just had to marry her; couldn't be without her. Now look at ya? Women make you weak!" He shook his head and limped back to his bed.


	7. Chapter 7

They sat on the cold ground, waiting. They'd been walking for three days. They sat together, eating what nuts and berries they been able to grab along the way. Although, they stopped often for food, they gave none to the women. Rebecca regretted skipping breakfast. Across from her, Elizabeth Murdoch, seventeen years old wept, her thirteen year old sister Grace, held on to her hand.

"Listen girls. It's going to be alright. They won't kill us. They would've done it already. They're taking us back with them." She looked at the two girls. Young, beautiful, blond, slender. She shuddered to think of the fate that would befall them when they reached the village. A sudden memory of Grace and Jemima playing with dolls flashed before her eyes. Their two small happy faces laughing together. She sighed and tried to think. She wished more than anything that Daniel were here. He'd think of something. Sighing she watched the two sisters as they huddled together crying. Looking at Grace's slender fingers and freckled wrist as she clung to her older sister, an idea began to bubble to the surface.

"I can't go back with them!" Elizabeth said sobbing. "I'm marrying Jake in June. What would he think?"

He'd want you to stay alive - _no matter what_. And if he truly loves you, nothing else would matter." Rebecca said.

"_If they take you- hold your temper and try to cooperate, please. I'll come and find you. No matter what. Just wait. I'd rather find you married to some brave, than dead. I don't care about anything else - you just stay alive." She remembered Dan telling her long ago._

"And what of Grace?" Elizabeth asked, angry.

"Listen, I don't know where they are from. I've never seen Indians like this and I don't recognize the language, but I know this - they all fear catching our sicknesses. You and Grace start coughing. Cough all day long. Cough 'til your throat bleeds. Let's convince them that you are sick, then they won't want you. They might just decide you aren't worth stealing."

For the next few hours, the wilderness was filled with the sounds of their coughing. They coughed and wheezed. Grace coughed so much she made herself sick with it. After travelling just a few hours they stopped again. The women watched as the warriors gathered into a tight circle and began to have a discussion. Rebecca couldn't understand their words, but realized this was her chance.

Steeling herself, she approached the circle. Seeing her draw near, one struck her across the face, sending her reeling backwards. She gathered herself up, and approached them again. Pointing to the girls, she said in English, "Sick! Very Sick!" She pointed to the girls who continued to cough and wheeze. "Sick!" She said again and then pointing to the circle of men before her she continued, "You sick too!." They engaged again in conversation. Rebecca could see she was winning. Grabbing Grace by the arm, she dragged her to them and pushing back the trembling girls' sleeve, she revealed an arm covered in freckles. "Sick!" She said pointing. They stepped back and gasped - pointing to Grace's arm. Speaking quickly, they gathered their belongings and grabbing Rebecca they began to leave.

"Follow the river!" She said as they pulled her away. "You can follow the north star at night. When you get back, you get down on your knees and thank God He saw fit to cover you in freckles!"

Running to her and grabbing her hands Elizabeth said, "Mrs. Boone! We'll tell them where you are!" They pushed Elizabeth to the ground, striking her with their fists.

"Tell my husband we passed through to the other side of Shawnee country." Rebecca said as they dragged her away. "Tell him, I'm waiting."


	8. Chapter 8

The first light of dawn was cutting across the sky. He was already miles from the fort. He hadn't been able to wait until first light. He knew his way in the dark and after looking in on his children one last time, he'd headed out around 4 am. He walked looking for signs of them. They weren't difficult to find. Dragging a group of women through the wilderness against their will left a clear path. All the while he walked he remembered an argument they had the very first year they were married. He was leaving for a hunt in the late afternoon and she had pleaded with him to wait until the morning. "Don't go, just yet." She had said softly her blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears. But, stubborn, he had insisted and left her standing in the late afternoon sun alone. He wished he could travel backwards in time and instead gather her in his arms and stay with her until the dawn. Sighing, he trudged forward unsure of what he'd find. Becky had been taken once before by the Seneca but that had been deliberate - she was a hostage to force his hand. This was different.

As the morning light spread, he was not surprised to hear a sound to his left. He turned to see Mingo, his Cheroke blood-brother walking to meet him. He waited leaning on Tick-licker.

"You could have come to get me." Mingo said.

"There wasn't time." He turned and began walking again. Mingo followed.

"The children are alright?" He asked.

"Katie Grace has given up speaking again." Daniel answered looking back towards Mingo.

"Well, the only cure for that is to bring Rebecca home to her." Mingo said with a smile.

He rested his hand on Daniel's shoulder briefly. Daniel nodded and they moved forward together.

It was the next afternoon that they found the Murdoch girls, or rather the Murdoch girls found them. Crying and running forward, they held on to Daniel's hands. He silenced them. "Hush now, girls. Sit down." He said. They sat on a log. "Where is Becky? How did you get away? Where's my wife?"

"They still have her. She tricked them. She made them think Grace and I were sick, so they left us." Elizabeth said. "She was the bravest. She stayed so strong! She isn't scared of anything. She walked right up and told them we were too sick. Even when they hit her, she didn't back down."

"They hit her?" His voice was strained and angry.

"Be quiet about that." Grace said. "Mr. Boone doesn't want to hear about her being hit."

"You girls think you can make it back? I don't want to lose time. You're almost there. One more day at most."

"You don't worry about us, . "You'd better hurry. Those men were horrible. There's one who doesn't like her much."

They made sure the girls had water and food. Daniel's face darkened when Grace said, "Oh thank you. I'm so hungry. They didn't feed us."

Watching the girls walk away towards the safety of the fort he turned to Mingo and said, "It's been seven days. They haven't fed her in seven days!"

Suddenly Elizabeth came running back to them. "Oh Mr. Boone! I almost forgot. She said to tell you we passed to the other side of Shawnee country."

"Did she say anything else?" He asked.

"She said to tell you she's waiting. " The girls turned and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

They were greeted at the village with shouts and cheers. They pushed her ahead of them, shoving her down. As she rose, she found herself face to face with a fierce looking older Indian. He was, no doubt, the chief. He spoke at her with harshness, pointing. She stretched herself to her full height before him, wishing she could borrow a few of Daniel's inches. She said nothing, but glared into his eyes. His eyes showed surprise that she did not look away or cower in fear. He reached out and touched a strand of her long red hair. Turning to those behind them he spoke rapidly and laughed, dropping the strand of copper hair.

Her temper got the better of her. "Keep your hands off me!" She yelled. "You must be in charge here. Well, you better let me go, now! My husband is coming for me and when he gets here, he'll level this whole village. He will come for me! Daniel Boone will find me!"

If they recognized his name she couldn't tell. She almost immediately regretted losing her temper as two braves came towards her. Grabbing her by the arms they dragged her kicking to a post. Tying her to it, they struck her again and again. She closed her eyes and dreamed of home.


	10. Chapter 10

Twelve days. She had been taken twelve days ago. He sat at the fire, waiting for dawn to break. They had to stop when darkness fell only to make sure they didn't lose the trail. He hated stopping. Every second took her further from him. He prayed she was still alive, and that somehow she had managed to hold her temper in. He loved her fierceness, but it bought her trouble from time to time. He had warned her often enough. "I love your temper, Becky, but the Shawnee might not understand it, so as a favor to me, see if you can't reign it in. I've grown kind of fond of ya." She had laughed at him her blue eyes sparkling.

He looked up into the sky at the shimmering stars spilled out across the darkness, wondering if she could see them too. He tried not to think too much about what was happening to her. Instead, he tried to remember the first time he'd seen her; the first time she had smiled at him; the first time he'd heard her laugh; the first time he had kissed her . . . He sighed.

"Here." Mingo said handing him some jerky. Daniel took it and ate it mechanically. They were well beyond Shawenee country and headed into territory unfamiliar to him. Mingo glanced at him concern etched on his fine features.

"You need sleep, Daniel."

"How do you expect me to manage that?" Daniel replied flatly.

Mingo sighed. A bachelor himself, his only ties were his family at Chota and this family, the Boones. Somehow, he'd become tangled up with them and he could no more turn from his ties to them, than deny his own blood. He'd often watched Rebecca and Daniel with envy and longing. Despite Daniel's love for exploration and adventure, his obvious love for Rebecca was far more powerful, and always led him home. They shared a constant, deep love. Two people well-matched; strong, resilient, devoted, and united. Mingo looked at his friend across the fire. He looked terrible. They had better find Rebecca soon.


	11. Chapter 11

They dragged her back. She had been in their village four days when she found her moment. They had left her tied to the post for two days. Exhausted and hungry, she'd actually been relieved when they'd untied her and turned her over to an old woman. It didn't take long for her to understand that she was the old woman's slave. She gathered wood, cooked, cleaned and did everything she was asked. She suppressed her temper, tucking it away for another time. For her part the old woman wasn't cruel. She was also not friendly. She spoke angrily at Rebecca pointing and smacking her on the head when Rebecca failed to understand. Rebecca was able to sneak food now and again.

All the while, she looked for an opportunity to escape. After four days, she had her chance. She'd been sent to gather wood, and noticed that she wasn't being watched as closely as she had been in the past. Seizing the opportunity, she dropped the wood and ran. Flying through the forest, her hopes were dashed when almost immediately she heard a shout go out behind her. Two warriors flanked her, and grabbing her by the arms, they dragged her back. They brought her before the chief and as before she held her chin high and glared into his eyes. He struck her across the face and pointing at her he spoke angrily. Facing him squarely she said, "You will regret this! You should let me go while you have the chance. When I get my hands on a gun . . . " He hit her again, silencing her. Looking into his steely dark eyes, she understood her punishment would be severe.

The second time she'd escaped, she had made it nearly a mile before they'd caught up with her. She had actually felt hope starting to rise within her when she'd heard their voices. As they dragged her back this time, she feared that she might be killed. They were beyond furious. They tied her back to the post and they beat her, again.

She closed her eyes while they hit her and thought of last spring when Daniel had come home, and they taken all the children to the river for the afternoon. Israel, Daniel and Katie Grace had fished. She and Mima had cooked up a feast to go along with the fish. Katie Grace had caught the most fish, much to Israel's disappointment. Although she caught a small smile of pride cross his face, as he watched his younger cousin present her fish to the family. Israel was unfailingly protective of Katie, and loved her no end. They had sat together in the sunshine eating and laughing, and then in the middle of the meal, Rose had turned toward Rebecca and spoken her first word, "Ma!" Daniel had lifted her up into his arms and she had turned away from him, stretching her arms to Rebecca. "Ma!" She said again. He'd laughed and passed her over into her arms. "Ma!" Rose declared proudly. She'd kissed Rose's soft cheek and turned to smile at Daniel. He met her eyes, his own filled with laughter and love, and then he'd leaned over and kissed her.

Startled, she realized that they'd left her. She struggled to stand. Exhausted she rested as best she could and waited for whatever came next.

They untied her in the morning. She braced herself, waiting for another beating and was surprised to receive none. They took her back to the old woman's tent. Setting her down, the old woman looked at her speaking with great anger and shaking her fist. Then she smiled at Rebecca. Meeting her eyes, Becky began to shake. Turning to look down, she saw the old woman was holding a knife.


	12. Chapter 12

They watched the village. They could see no sign of Rebecca. Mingo motioned to Daniel and the two of them retreated back and away from the camp. After they had walked a mile or more, Mingo spoke, "They could be keeping her inside."

"Choctaw." Daniel said. "Why were they raiding so far north?" He sighed. It had been twenty-two days. Who knew what had happened to her in that space of time. He had heard stories of their cruelty towards white settlers. They were fiercely proud and protective of the land. Daniel tried to suppress his rising feeling of panic. He longed only to have her safe in his arms. Not knowing where she was or even if they still held her, made charging in impossible. Just then they saw a small boy head out and into the forest. Mingo looked at Daniel and nodded.

They waited until he was far from the village. He didn't see them move through the trees. He didn't hear their footsteps approach. His eyes were filled with surprise and horror as Mingo grabbed him from behind, his hand covering his mouth.

"Be quiet!" Daniel said. "Don't cry out."

The boy, he appeared to be about ten, looked at him with wide, frightened eyes.

"I'm looking for a woman. A woman you took." The boy stared at him not understanding. Mingo spoke to him in Cherokee. The boy still looked puzzled. Daniel tried again, this time in Shawnee. The boys eyes widened.

"Red hair?" The boy asked in broken Shawnee. Daniel nodded.

"Gone." The boy said. Daniel held his breath.

"Dead? Gone?" He asked his voice shaking on the words.

"No." Daniel swayed at the weight of the meaning of this small word. "Ran. Four braves looking to find and bring back."

"How long?" Daniel asked.

"Five days." The boy said. "Kill me?"

"No." Daniel looked at him. "Mingo, lets tie him to that tree. Someone will come find him. We need time to get moving." Turning to the boy, angrily he said, "Tell your chief, I will come for him."

The boy shuddered in fear. "Which way?" Mingo asked him. The boy shook his head. They left him behind tied to a tree, a piece of jerky in his hand.

"Well, now all we have to do is try and think like Rebecca." Mingo said.

"No, we have to think like Rebecca, trying to think like me." Daniel said. "She'll follow the river."

It didn't take them long to realize tracking Rebecca would be easy. Although she was no doubt, working hard to cover her own tracks, the braves who chased her down, cared about nothing but finding her. Their trail was wide and easy. Daniel prayed they would find her in time.


	13. Chapter 13

She could hear them crashing through the forest behind her. Every step brought excruciating pain. After she had tried to escape the last time, they had cut the bottom of her feet. It was the only time that she had cried since she had been taken. Even then, just a few tears spilled out, as she realized how difficult it was going to be to get away with her cut and wounded feet. She had laid back against the ground after the old woman had left her, closing her eyes, and willing herself to stop crying.

She allowed herself a few moments to rest and drift away in memories of home. She remembered being in Philadelphia at a ball, dancing. She had worn her best green dress, and Daniel had suggested they skip the ball when he'd seen her in it. She laughed and dragged him out to the dance floor. They whirled and whirled around the floor. Daniel hated dancing, but had smiled and danced with her. She'd had such a wonderful time, loving every minute of dancing in his strong arms. She wondered if she ever would again.

The same day they cut her feet, she was expected to resume her duties. She wrapped her injured feet in leaves and it helped to ease some of the pain. The entire camp seemed to be preparing for an event. The old woman had endless chores for her and was barking orders all day. Watching carefully, it appeared that a wedding was to take place. It was only after they had grabbed her, and put her on display for all the men to see that she understood it was her wedding they were planning. Panic rose within her and she knew she had to escape.

"_Listen to me, Becky. You can't let your temper get the better of you. They won't treat you kind just 'cause you're a woman. Just do what they say, no matter how mad you get." Daniel had told her once long ago as they waited out a Shawnee war party._

"_You expect me to just get married off to some brave and be his wife?" She was angry._

"_I expect you to stay alive." He was equally angry. He grabbed her by the arm and turned her so she was looking right into his face. "I don't care about anything else. You stay alive, darlin'. If you have to marry some foolish brave, then so be it. Just know that I'm coming for you, nothing would keep me from you, and he'll be dead as soon as I am there. It won't change anything, ah grah. You'll always be mine." He'd said roughly swallowing down tears. "Promise me, Becky."_

"Sorry, Dan." She'd said softly to herself. She waited, watching for an opportunity. If there was one thing she had learned, it was that if she was patient enough her moment would come. Late that night when everyone was feasting and preparing for the wedding at dawn, she had cut a hole in the back of the tent, and slipped out, crawling through the wet grass until she reached the edge of the river. Slipping into the icy water, she'd floated downstream for hours until exhausted she crawled out and onto the opposite shore. She'd lay shivering on the bank looking up at the stars. She'd only allowed herself a few seconds of rest, and then gathering her strength, she'd run as fast as she could, following the North star on broken feet.

It was on the second day, that she had heard them coming for her. She knew that she had little strength left. In all the days, since she'd been taken, she'd had almost nothing to eat; Only eating what food she could find. She was hurt. She'd been beaten again and again. Nursing Dan and Mingo's wounds time and again, she knew what a cracked rib looked like, and she was pretty sure she had a cracked rib or two. Breathing was difficult, even more so, when she ran. The pain in her feet was intense, but she steeled herself, and after awhile became numb to it all. She simply ran without thought or feeling, but she knew her time was running out.


	14. Chapter 14

Daniel moved through the dark woods silently. Mingo just ahead of him, paused and motioned him forward. A Choctaw brave lay at Mingo's feet.

"Is he dead?" Daniel asked.

"Almost. It looks like he was hit with a rock."

"She must've fought him off." He said.

Mingo reached out and squeezed Daniel's shoulder. "Rebecca's alive!"

Continuing forward they found the second brave with an arrow through his neck. He was dead.

Daniel smiled. "Good girl." He said. He knelt beside the brave and covered his face with his hands. For the first time in twenty-three days, he allowed himself a small glimmer of hope. "Well, she's got a bow and arrow, at least." He turned towards Mingo a few feet away.

Mingo was bent over looking at something on the ground. Daniel walked over to him, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"What is it?" He asked looking down.

"Footprints." Mingo said. "But they are bloody." Daniel looked down. Small footprints, not much bigger than a child's. Becky's.

He took off at a run. "She's hurt." He said. Mingo followed.

They hadn't gone more than a mile when they heard shouting and much to Daniel's relief a woman's voice -a familiar angry voice. He saw the warrior first, his bow raised ready to strike. He fired instantly and watched the man fall to the earth. Just beyond in the distance he could see a second brave running and just beyond him, a flash of red ducking behind the trees. He doubled his pace, reloading as he ran. Hefting Tick-licker to his shoulder he fired again. His aim was slightly to the right, and he hit him in his arm. The brave staggered angrily and dropped his bow, but not before he let the arrow fly. He turned as Daniel ran even with him. He reached across with his uninjured arm to strike out at Daniel, but Daniel raised his rifle cracking him across the face.

"Go, Daniel. I've got him." Mingo said as he came upon them.

Daniel ran ahead to where he'd last seen her. He had watched her fall, unsure if the arrow that had been shot had hit her or not. She was huddled on the ground. As he approached her, he could see that she been beaten, badly. He drew in his breath, shocked. She looked hurt. Her dress was filthy and torn. Her beautiful red hair was tangled and muddy. She scooted away from him, clutching her side, an arrow in her right arm. She didn't realize it was him, and said, "No, get away from me! Get away!" She reached out and grabbed a stick ready to fight even now. "Tarrthail! Tarrthail! Dan!" She cried out desperately, not realizing he was standing beside her. Terrified she lapsed into the language of her childhood.

"Sweetheart, Becky, It's alright." He said, "Rebecca. It's me." Her eyes grew wide, and filled with tears as his face registered.

"Dan?" She said hoarsely.

"Yes, hon. It's alright now." She dropped the stick, crying and he moved in closer. Pushing the hair away from her face, he kissed her. "It's alright now, mo sherc. I am here."

"The children? Are they. . ."

"The children are fine." He interrupted her reassuringly. "They are safe."

Turning to look at her arm, he said gruffly, through tears, "Woman, when are you gonna develop the good sense to get out of the way of an arrow?"

Remembering a time long ago, and smiling up at him she said, "I never read that part of the book." He kissed her again and said, "I gotta pull that arrow out. I'm sorry, darlin'. It's gonna hurt like the devil." She nodded. Carefully, he snapped the long end of the arrow off. She grimaced and with her good hand she clung to his wrist.

"Ready?" He asked her. She nodded. He hesitated, looking at her blue eyes. He reached out with his hand and gently touched her face. He hated causing her more pain. Pausing, he kissed her once more saying, "I'm sorry, hon." Then drawing a deep breath, he drove the arrow through her soft skin. She said nothing, only closing her eyes tightly while a few tears slipped out. He ripped a strip off what was left of her petticoat and wrapped her arm tightly. "I'm sorry, Becky."

She shook her head as tears spilled onto her cheeks. "It's fine. I'm fine." She said as much to herself as to him.

He looked at her. Her face was bruised and it was clear she had been hit over and over again. Always on the thin side, she looked like she'd lost 20 pounds, maybe more. She looked frail. Seeing him looking at her, she said, "I must look a mess." She reached up with her good hand and tried to straighten her hair.

He shook his head his voice thick with emotion he said, "Oh, Rebecca, you are the most beautiful thing, I've ever seen." He wept unashamed of his tears.

She smiled weakly and then said quietly, "I'm not sure I can walk any more. They cut my feet." The last sentence came out so soft, he could barely hear it and he watched her fight down tears.

He actually had to physically force himself to remain calm, as he fought down a rage that was near blinding. "Don't fret, none, love, I'll carry you." He said. "Its going to be alright, darlin'. I promise."

"I was waiting for you. I knew you were coming for me, but I had to run. I'm sorry." She said in a whisper. "I was so scared."

He held her in his arms now. Her head resting against him. Unable to speak he nodded. When he regained his composure, he said, "You rest now, 'Becca. I won't let anything happen to you." she held tightly to his hand and closed her eyes. Exhausted beyond measure, she was almost instantly asleep.

Daniel looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw Mingo approach.

"My God!" Mingo said looking at her. Daniel met his eyes and Mingo could see the rage just beneath the surface.

"She's in pretty bad shape." Daniel's voice sounded hollow and shaky. "Look at her feet." Her feet were a mass of cuts, bruised, bleeding and filthy. "They cut them, so she couldn't run off."

Mingo looked around. "We'd better take her up into those hills over there. They might send out a search party for their missing braves. We can find a cave or something for tonight. I'll build a sledge and we can get her home where Cincinatus can look after her. I'll find some wood for a sledge."

Daniel stopped him. "I can carry her. Let's get up in those hills quick. You can build a sledge then. She hasn't eaten in twenty-three days, she weighs less than Israel."

They traveled slowly and carefully, making their way up into the hills. Daniel carried her in his arms. Holding her, he could feel the bones of her ribs and was alarmed at how light she was. She had not yet regained consciousness. A fact that worried them both. About ten miles in, they found a small cave. Mingo built a bed of pine branches, and spread out the blanket from his pack, Daniel had laid her down on it, covering her with his coat. They built a fire and Mingo caught some squirrels. Cooking over the fire, Daniel made a stew with them and waited for her to waken.

"I'll go work on a sledge. Daniel, only give her the broth, and just a little bit. She's had nothing for weeks. Feeding her too much could make her sick. Just a little bit, every hour or so, and give her lots of water. Try and wake her. She needs food." He rested his hand on Daniel's shoulder looking down at Rebecca's bruised and swollen face. He rose and turned to leave, looking back he said, "When she is home, safe and well, I'm going back with you." He said angrily. "Those . . . " He hesitated his good English upbringing winning out. "We'll burn it to the ground." Daniel nodded his green eyes steely with suppressed rage. Agreeing he said, "We'll plan on it." As Mingo left, Daniel could hear him cursing in Cherokee.


	15. Chapter 15

Rebecca opened her eyes. Startled that she had allowed herself to fall asleep, she sat up ready to run. A hand reached out grabbing her shoulder. She turned ready to strike.

"Easy, now. Lie back down, hon. Shhh." Daniel's face hovered over her. It took her a moment to realize she was home. She was lying in her own bed.

"How?" She started to speak and found her throat sore and hoarse.

"Lie back, darlin'. Shhh. You are safe." He said pulling the covers back over her. She settled back into the pillows. He sat down next to her on the bed holding on to her hand tightly.

"We brought you home two days ago. You probably don't remember much. You've been very ill. Cincinnatus has been hovering over you like a mother hen. You were starved nearly to death, and beaten pretty badly too."

She pushed through the fog in her brain. She remembered Daniel laying her gently down onto a sledge and covering her with a blanket. She remembered looking up into their worried faces, as they traveled. Mingo and Daniel pulling her along, looking down at her every few seconds and talking to each other in quiet concerned voices.

"The children?" She'd asked.

"They are fine. Remember? You kept asking that, the whole way home. They hid in the reeds just like you told them too. They are all fine. You saved them, Rebecca." He brushed her hair back off her forehead tenderly. "Grace will bring them in the morning, I think."

"I'm sorry, Dan." She said hanging her head.

"Sorry?" His voice was tinged with anger. "What are _you_ sorry for?"

"I didn't do what you said." She looked up into his green eyes. "I couldn't let them marry me off, Dan. I'm _your_ wife. I had to run. I didn't care if they killed me. I couldn't . . I'd rather be dead. I belong to you."

He dropped his head, looking down. He didn't speak or even look up. His shoulders shook, and for a brief moment she feared he was truly angry with her. She squeezed his fingers. "Dan?" She said softly.

He looked up then. His eyes full of tears. She smiled at him and reaching up caressed his cheek. "I'll forgive you this once." He said with a sideways grin. She sat up and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her and holding her as tightly as he dared, he whispered "Thank God, you're all right. I wouldn't have been able to endure it."

Clearing his throat from the other side of the curtain, Cincinnatus said, "Alright, I'm coming in."

Gently, he laid her back down and wiped the tears from his face. She smiled up at him. He sighed, even now, pale and bruised she was beautiful. Smiling and squeezing her hand he said, "It's alright, Cincinnatus."

"You're awake then." He looked at her carefully. "How do you feel? You probably don't feel a thing yet, but I'm sorry to say soon you are gonna feel just awful." He handed a bowl to Daniel. "You feed her that and make sure she eats every bit. I think by tomorrow she'll be ready for some meat." Looking at Rebecca he said, "You gave us all a good scare. It might be a hard row yet, but I imagine, you'll be back chasing this brood of yours around in a few months. _If_ you do as I say." She smiled and smiling back at her he patted her shoulder.

"I'll behave." She said.

"That'd be a first." Daniel said with a smile. Kissing her hand, he said, "I'll tell you what, darlin', as soon as you finish off every bite of this, I'll go get your children."

She smiled, tears filling her eyes. "Oh, yes, please, Daniel! Go raihb mile maith agat!"

He kissed her again, not caring if Cincinnatus was watching. "Anything you want." He said happily.

***DB***

Even though he'd warned them to be gentle. They rushed in at her. He stood in the doorway smiling. He nearly wept as he saw a smile spread across her bruised and battered face as her children rushed in. Wiping his face with the back of his hand, he laughed as Rose crawled across the bed and into Rebecca's arms. They settled around her. Jemima on one side, Israel on the other. Rose in her arms. Katie-Grace stood next to him in the doorway.

Silent.

She trembled utterly alone; fear and tension poured out from her like waves. He remembered lifting her from the dark earth and carrying her away from the bodies of her mother and father. He and Rebecca had stopped thinking of her as their niece long ago. She was one of their beloved children. He turned to her and lifted her up in his arms.

"Inion, everything is alright now, sweet girl. Look,I brought her home just like I promised." He carried her across the room and set her down on the bed next to Rebecca.

"It's alright Katie-Grace." He said encouragingly . "She's really here."

Katie stared at her aunt for a full minute and then threw her arms around her neck sobbing, "Oh, Mama! Mama!" Becky's eyes filled with tears and ignoring her bruises and ignoring her hurt arm she held her niece tightly "Shh. It's alright, darling. I'm here now."


	16. Chapter 16

Mingo hesitated at the door of the Boone cabin. He had knocked to no avail. He pushed the rough-hewn door softly and stepped cautiously inside. He was shocked to see Rebecca standing precariously between the sick bed and the table. She wobbled and collapsed into the chair at the table.

"Rebecca!" He said shocked.

"Shhh!" She whispered, a finger to her lips. She indicated Daniel who was slumped uncomfortably in Rebecca's rocking chair near the fire. There was no doubt the tall man was asleep; Mingo could hear his snoring from where he stood.

"What are you doing up?" He whispered.

"Well," She hesitated blushing. "I was trying to . . .I needed to . . ."

He studied her thoughtfully. "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head. "I need . . ." She chewed her lower lip, hesitating.

He smiled suddenly understanding what she was too shy to ask. "Were you planning to go outside?" He asked. "Why didn't you just wake Daniel? You could have fallen!" He whispered fiercely.

"He's so tired, I hate to wake him and . . ." She sighed frustrated. "I'm a grown woman, Mingo. I ran on these same feet just six days ago."

"You take stubborn to a whole new level." He sighed. "Will you let me carry you? Please, Rebecca?"

"I would be grateful." She said smiling.

He lifted her easily, stunned again at how light she was. He carried her across the yard around to the small building out back. Setting her gently inside the door he said, "Knock when you need me."

Later, carrying her back to the cabin she said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, I just . . ."

"You don't have to explain it. It must be frustrating to have to depend so much on others. You are a rather independent person, Rebecca. You know, you and Daniel are a lot alike." Her raised eyebrow told him she clearly doubted this fact.

"Let's sit on the porch. I feel like I've been cooped up forever." She said softly. "Besides, I hate to wake Dan. He's worn out." He set her on the chair on the porch and tiptoed inside to fetch a blanket. He tucked it around her and leaned against a post.

"Warm?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you Mingo. I am a bit embarrassed to have you . . ." She blushed and he interrupted her.

"Rebecca! I can't think of all the times you've patched me up! All I did was carry you outside! Don't be silly!"

"Thank you." She said quietly and he smiled at her.

"I brought you something." He said reaching down. "The women at Chota sent these to you." He handed her a lovely pair of moccasins. Looking inside she could see that they had layers and layers of soft fur.

"They are beautiful! Thank you!" She took them and carefully slid them on her battered feet.

"They hoped they would help you walk. They made the softest pair they could and they soaked the fur in herbs which should help the pain. Everyone at Chota was deeply grieved you were hurt."

"You can tell them that I am grateful for the gift and that I will soon be well. And thank you too, Mingo for helping Dan like you did. I know he is grateful to have a brother like you."

"I'm the one who's grateful that you are back with us again. Who knows what he would have done? He is lost without you. We all are."

"Oh, nonsense!" She said.

"It is true which is why we must ensure you get well. You need some fattening up! How about I make you some corn cakes? It is the only thing I can cook well." He began to dig in his bag for supplies. "Where are the children, anyway?"

"Grace and Matthew took them for the night. I wish I were already well. I would much rather be taking care of the children myself!"

"I can imagine you do, but honestly Rebecca, if you had seen how ill you were when we first brought you home! It hasn't even been a week. Give it time." Smiling at her, he said, "I'll cook outside?" She nodded her head in agreement, and watched him as he stepped into the yard and quickly had a small fire blazing under the cooking pot that hung in the yard. He returned fifteen minutes later with a small stack of corn cakes wrapped in a cloth.

"They are hot." He said handing her one.

She took a bite anyway, savoring the sweetness of the corn. "They made corn cakes too. They smelled good, but, of course, I never got to taste them. They didn't smell as good as yours do. Then again towards the end there, I was willing to eat tree bark." She stared off in the distance sadly remembering.

"I am so . . ." He began but was interrupted by a loud crash from inside the cabin and Daniel's panicked voice.

"'Becca!" He shouted. "Rebecca!" He stood in the doorway wide-eyed, his rifle in his hand.

"It's alright. Mo shearc, I'm right here." She said, starting to rise, but Mingo pushed her shoulder gently, forcing her back in the chair.

"Daniel, she's right here. I'm sorry I should have thought." The tall man nodded seeing her and leaned against the door jam clearly shaken. He took in a deep gulp of air and tried to calm his racing heart.

"I thought," He said, his voice as shaky as his legs. "I thought . . . " He crossed over to her and kissed her forehead. After a minute, he sat on the front step near her. "How did you get outside?"

"Mingo helped me. You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you."

He frowned at her. "See, what I mean Mingo. She's near impossible! And it is only going to get worse as she gets stronger."

Mingo laughed. "Two peas in a pod!"

"What does that mean?" His tall friend asked.

"Daniel, you and Rebecca are two peas in a pod. Remember when you were sick with fever and still tried to trek from here to Shawnee town?"

"Well, them folks were getting ready for war! I didn't have time to be sick." He said defensively, trying to ignore Rebecca's laughter.

"I don't know why you are laughing." Mingo said looking at her. "You are just as bad as he is. Didn't you cook Christmas dinner with a broken wrist once? Neither one of you are easy people. You are very good people, but you aren't easy. You are both stubborn, determined and complicated!"

"I'm not complicated." Daniel said. "She's complicated."

"Oh, I am, am I?" She said smiling at her husband with an eyebrow raised. If it hadn't been for the fact that her arm was wrapped close to her body, she would have put a hand on her hip - her standard pose of protest. Daniel did not respond but rather stared at her in silence.

"Well, am I?" She repeated.

"Huh?" He said. "Sweetheart, I forgot what we were talking about. Good Lord, I am happy to see you smiling, Rebecca Ann." He reached for her good hand and she blushed as he squeezed her fingers gently. " Ain't that the best thing you've ever seen?" He asked turning to Mingo.

Mingo nodded. "Well given the choice of staring at you all day, or the lovely Mrs. Boone, I would say I much prefer it! Particularly considering the sad and downtrodden state of your mug of late!"

Daniel frowned at Mingo, but still smiling he leaned against the side of the porch and continued to watch his wife's face.

"Do I smell corn cakes?" Daniel asked. "You owe me somethin' after talk like that Mingo. Many folks would be grateful to gaze upon me! Besides, I'm very handsome. It says so, in that book they wrote about me. Ain't that right Becky?"

"It does say that." She said still smiling. "'Course, my opinion might be unfair on this subject. I've thought you were handsome for years now." She winked at him.

"See." Daniel said to Mingo.

"Well, I make it a point to never argue with Rebecca Boone unless absolutely necessary." Mingo said handing Daniel the stack of corn cakes. "But see if you can't get her to eat at least one whole cake. I don't like seeing her so skinny."

"He's right darlin', you better eat up. If'n you don't, Mingo might just say you are being stubborn and complicated. You wouldn't want to prove him right now, would you, ah grah?"

Smiling, Rebecca leaned back gingerly in the chair and exhaled, ignoring the pain in her ribs, feet, and arm for just a moment. Sitting on the porch with Dan and Mingo was not something she ever expected to do again, and the feeling of peace and joy it gave her could not be measured. She closed her eyes for a second resting in the security that she knew she had absolutely nothing to fear. Fear, no terror, had been her constant companion for twenty-three days without end. She was finding it difficult to free herself from its grip, but for this moment here with her dearest love and his faithful brother, she felt true peace. It seemed minutes later, that Daniel was carrying her back inside.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked groggily.

"Yup." He said as he gently tucked her back into bed. "You wouldn't believe the snorin'!"

"I never snore!" She protested and he grinned at her. " I wanted to thank Mingo for the corn cakes. I dreamed of eating them when . . .Is he gone?"

"Hush now," He interrupted her. "Go back to sleep. He's not going nowhere's. 'Sides he knows you appreciated it."

"Dan?" She said as she drifted off.

"What is it darlin'?" He pulled the covers around her.

"I'm awfully grateful to be home. You can't know how much I . . .I thought I'd never be here again."

Saying nothing, he brushed her hair from her eyes. It was still a tangled mess. He knew it bothered her. She always prided herself on looking her best, but saving her life had been more important than anything else.

"Hush, love." He said softly and she drifted back to sleep as he settled into a chair beside her bed. He sat beside her a long time, glad no one could see his tears.


	17. Chapter 17

Grace Bradley lifted Rose Boone from Katie's arms and crossing the room laid her down in a crib.

"Good job, Katie! I don't know how you do it. She won't ever drift off for me. She must know she's safe when she's with her big sister." She smiled at Katie and the shy girl grinned. Looking at Mima who sat across the table snapping beans she winked.

"Oh, Rose, loves Katie Grace." Mima said. "She behaves better for her than even Ma!"

"Where did Israel go?" Grace said looking around.

"He's outside, Mama." Anna Lee said. "Can Katie Grace and I go look at the sheep?"

"Are your chores finished?" Her mother asked, hand on hip.

"Hours ago!" Anna said.

"Alright then, take the boys with you." She said indicating her two youngest children.

"Come on!" Anna said. They rushed out the door in happy pack.

"Peace at last." Grace said settling into a chair across from Mima. "Are you alright, Mima? You seem quiet."

"Worried about Ma, I guess." Mima said softly. "She looked just . . ."

"She's much better, Mima. Why you should be back at home in a few more days. She'd have you home now. You know your Ma, she'd rather take care of you than anything. Your Pa just wants to make sure she gets some rest."

"She never rests." Mima said. "I know its best we are here, otherwise, she'd never even sit down! I just . . .I don't know how someone could . . .it must have been so scary, but she acts like everything's alright. I know she must be sad." Mima said thoughtfully.

"Your Ma's the most stubborn person I know, and the only way she'll even consider resting or letting herself feel sad, is if you aren't around. Don't fret, Mima. Your Pa will make sure she gets better. We'll let her have a few more days of feeling safe at home, and then she can have all of you back. Besides, the only thing your Ma ever needs to make things right, is your Pa."

"That's true." Mima said. "One thing you can say about my folks, is they are happiest together, and no one can make Ma mind - except Pa."

"I'm not really sure he can, Mima. I think she just humors him from time to time." Grace winked at her. "Now, then what do you think we should do about Israel?"

Mima considered thoughtfully. "Well, do you have anything you need smashed?"

"What?" Grace looked surprised.

"Israel's got a temper. He's mad as can be about Ma. He'd feel better if he could smash something."

"Like father, like son!" Grace said and seeing Mima's confused look. "You didn't notice it. Your Pa pulled the door off the barn and smashed it all to bits. He might have torn down the whole barn, but Mingo stopped him."

"Too bad Israel wasn't there to help him. The thing with Israel is that he doesn't want to be a baby anymore, so he won't shed a tear. But if he smashes something up, it will give him an excuse to go ahead and cry."

"Mima, you might just be the smartest person I know." Grace said with a smile.

"Well, every single person in my family is stubborn when it comes to being upset about things. It has taken me twelve years to even come close to figuring them out. When Ma gets upset, she just acts mad. Remember when Israel ran off? She stormed around the cabin for days, even after Pa brought him home safe. She was out in the yard trying to bring in the wash and the line fell down and she kicked the wash bucket! She was so mad! It wasn't 'til Pa came out and put his arms around her that she finally cried."

"Your Ma isn't an easy person. She might be the most stubborn person I've ever known." Grace sighed.

"That's what Pa said! He put his arms around her and said, 'Becky Boone, you might just be the most difficult and stubborn person the good Lord ever created! Now, either you are going to smash that wash barrel to bits, or you're gonna go ahead have yourself that good cry you've been fighting. But I have to leave to get supplies from Salem in four days, so if you expect me to hold you tight while you're crying, you better do it now.' And she finally did."

"Your Pa's a smart man, sometimes. But don't tell him I said so." She winked at Mima and rising she said, "I guess I better go find Matt and see if we can't find something for your brother to smash. I've just got the one wash barrel and I really need it."

Mima watched her Aunt Grace as she walked out the door. She glanced at her sleeping baby sister. Aunt Grace was just about as comforting as having Ma around. She longed to be home, especially now. She'd be leaving home soon and wanted as many days as possible with her parents. She couldn't imagine living far from home surrounded by strangers. Maybe leaving wasn't such a good idea.

***DB***

Israel looked up warily as Matthew Bradley approached him. He sighed and kicked at the stump at his feet.

"Israel, you busy just now?" Matthew asked.

"No, sir." Israel said.

"Well, I was wondering if you come with me. I need some help and the little boys are off playing somewheres." He studied Israel thoughtfully.

"I can help you." Israel said. "What do you need?"

"Well, your Aunt Grace has been after me to get rid of this old chest. It takes up too much space or some such nonsense. You know women folk! Anyway, we need to bust it up and then we should be able to burn it. Come on, it is over around by the barn."

"I can do that easy." Israel said. "Most of the time I get in trouble for smashing things."

The old chest sat beside the barn and Matthew turned to tell Israel to go ahead and start but the small boy had already grabbed a nearby hammer, and began to smash away. Matthew stepped back, amazed that so much anger and violence could come from so small a body. Israel's face turned first red then purple with rage as he swung at the chest again and again. Splinters flew and Matthew had to duck more than once. The chest was soon just a pile of splinters, and yet still Israel swung. Matthew watched concern over Israel's safety, but knowing the boy needed an outlet for his anger. It was only when there was nearly nothing left, and he became afraid that Israel would end up hitting his own leg, that he finally stepped in. Reaching out at just the right moment, he took the hammer out of Israel's hand. Israel stood panting, face still purple with rage.

"Uncle Matt, how could they hurt her? How?" He asked looking up, his bright blue eyes filling with tears.

"I don't know." Matthew said waiting.

Israel turned away, his shoulders down. Matthew sighed he could see Grace watching from the porch.

"Israel, there are times when it is appropriate for a man to cry." He said gently. Israel said nothing. Matthew sighed and trying to ignore his own anger which was building and building as he thought of the many ways that the Boone family had been harmed. "You've seen your Pa cry, Israel. It is alright son. A man cries when the time is right, and the way your Ma was hurt, well, lots of men have cried over it."

"I want to hurt all of them." Israel said angrily turning at last to face Matthew. "I hate them."

Matthew said nothing but only nodded and Israel stepped into his uncle's open arms. "I should've run after her, Uncle Matt. I hid with the girls." He could hear the shame in Israel's voice.

"Israel, you protected the girls. Mima said so. They all wanted to get out of the reeds, but you kept them there, and you kept Katie-Grace calm. You did right. If you had run out, they would've took you too. Your Ma would've done anything to get you free, and she probably would've got hurt even worse, maybe even killed. You did right, Israel."

"I wish . . ." Israel said.

"Me too, Israel. I wish, too." Matthew said. He looked in the distance as he held the sobbing boy and saw his wife nod her head and turn back inside the cabin. She would, no doubt, have a plate of cookies waiting for Israel, and maybe even a pie. If only cookies could heal everything.


	18. Chapter 18

It was early evening and a column of smoke curled out of the chimney of the Boone cabin. Daniel lifted a bucket of warm water and poured it into the wash tub as the last slip of the sun sank behind the hills.

"There you go. Should be nice and warm, but you tell me if it is too hot or too cold." He told his wife who sat nearby. She hesitated shyly, a blanket wrapped around her. He sighed knowing she would rather he left her alone. In general, he tried to respect her privacy, but seeing how weak she was, he didn't want to leave her. It had been eight days since he found her, thirty-six since she had been taken, and she had finally got some color back in her pale skin, but she was still weak, bruised, and damaged by it all.

"Sweetheart, I'm afraid to leave you all alone. You are so weak. Let me help you."

"I look . . ." She said ashamed, her eyes down so that all he could see were her long lashes.

"You are beautiful." He said and she shook her head at him.

"If you like skin and bones, bruises and dirt."

"Well, I aim to fix all those things starting with the dirt. Now, climb in before the water turns cold."

She tried to stand on the balls of her feet, but swayed unsteadily. He knew she couldn't walk, but also knew she needed to try. He let her struggle for a few minutes and then crossing to her, he lifted her up into his strong arms, and tossing the blanket aside, he lowered her gently into the tub of water. She said nothing but kept her head down her face hidden.

She was crying.

He considered her thoughtfully. She was so stubborn and strong. He could see her determination to keep herself tightly in control, her chin set defiantly. He knew she hated feeling helpless. _Two peas in a pod. _He thought with a sigh. He wanted to gather her up as a small child, but knew she would only become angry.

"This reminds me of that time Mingo dragged me home and I was covered in skunk! Remember? I had a high fever and stumbled right into that little skunk family. Lord! I couldn't even stand myself!" He said as he put soap on a cloth and began to gently remove the layers of dirt and grime from her delicate skin.

She nodded silently and then added very softly, "I remember."

"How you managed to get me in that tub is beyond my comprehension! Tiny thing like you! I was so weak from fever and delirious! Oh, and how I fussed!"

"You were worse than Israel." She said remembering. "I was so frustrated with you."

"You dumped a bucket of cold water right on my head! That shut me up."

"I'm sorry I lost my temper. I knew it was just because you hated being helpless as a child." Her voice was soft, but she had stopped crying, and turned to look at him then with the smallest whisper of a smile on her battered face.

"Maybe that's why we get along so well." He smiled. "Lift your chin, hon, I'll wash your hair."

She lifted her face then and he was struck with her stunning beauty even now, and a dark rage that she had been so horribly beaten. She_ was_ skin and bones, bruised and exhausted.

***DB***

When they'd first brought her home she had been near dead from starvation and keeping her alive had been more important than making sure she was sparkling clean. Grace Bradley had helped him wash the outer layer of dirt and grime when it was clear she would survive. Grace had wept silently as she had worked, shaking her head at Rebecca's broken body.

"Thank you, Grace." He had said after they had finished and tucked Becky back under the covers.

"Oh, Daniel." She had said barely able to speak. "How can you bare it?"

He shrugged, his face turned from her, and reached out to straighten the covers over the sleeping form of his wife.

"I'll take the children back with me. If she needs anything, anything, send for me! I'll come even if it's the middle of the night." Grace said wiping tears from her brown eyes.

"Don't worry, Grace, she'll be . . ." He began but couldn't finish. Grace squeezed his arm.

"She'll be alright." She said firmly. "We'll make sure of it." He had nodded his head.

"Has she talked? About what happened?" She asked him worry etched on her fine features.

"Not much." He said.

"You _make_ her talk. You know how difficult she can be. She'll try and protect you and take care of everyone else first."

"Grace, you are the truest friend, and I can't say thank you enough. I know she'll tell you whatever she can't tell me and that is a such a comfort."

"She's easy to love." Grace said with a smile. "'Course I don't have to explain that to you, do I?"

"No." He said with a sad smile.

"When she's better, I'll see what I can do about her hair." Grace said.

***DB***

He poured another pitcher of water over her hair. It had been so tangled and matted with dirt, at first he didn't think there was anything they could do other than to cut it off. He'd washed it over and over and managed to loosen most of the dirt and free the tangles. He hated to cut it off. He loved her hair. She always kept it braided and twisted, piled high up on her head. Only he saw it down, loose and free. He loved it best that way; loved its silky softness.

After her bath, he'd lifted her gently from the tub and helped her dress. She was exhausted from just this simple bath. Her arms shook as she slid them into her soft white nightgown, and she'd rested her wet head against his shoulder as he had carried her into the front room of the cabin where he'd put her sick bed.

He'd put the sick bed in place of the settee near the fireplace on the fourth day she had been home. Cincinnatus had cleaned her feet that afternoon. It was a horrible experience for everyone. The cuts on her feet were deep, and she had run miles on them.

"I have to get them clean." Cincinnatus had told them both. "But it might take me a spell. The wounds are so . . ." He hesitated glancing from Dan's face to Becky's pale one. "Becky, it's gonna hurt."

"Seems to be a theme these days." She said with a weak grin.

"Give her some whisky. You've got some around here don't ya? If not, go to the tavern and get some." The old man was firm.

"No, I don't . . ." Becky began.

"I'm not asking you." He said gruffly. "If you could see what I'm looking at. Rebecca, you do as I say."

She nodded meekly. "Yes, sir."

"I'm sorry." He said softer. "I don't mean to be . . .I . . . I'm so sorry. I'd never 'cause you pain unless I absolutely had to. You know that Becky?"

She nodded her head. Dan had gotten the whiskey and she'd drunk it dutifully. Daniel was glad of it afterward. Even with the whiskey, she'd writhed in pain, but stubborn as ever, she hadn't uttered a sound.

The old man had to force himself to keep at it. Becky hadn't cried out but turned white from the searing pain, weeping silently until at last she had passed out. For his part, Daniel had stood beside her holding onto her hand until she fainted. At last when Cincinnatus had finished he'd helped the old man wrap her feet in bandages, all the while saying nothing, his face grey. Reassuring himself that she was sleeping comfortably he had staggered outside to the privy and cast everything he had eaten that day.

He'd walked circles around the yard unsure how to manage the torrent of anger. Finally, he had turned toward the barn. He didn't really remember tearing the barn door off its hinges or shattering each plank of it 'til it was a pile of sawdust. His rage had been so overpowering, he hadn't heard Mingo calling to him. It was only when Mingo grabbed him by his arms and held him back that he saw the destruction. He staggered back collapsing in the dirt.

"I dunno what I was doing." He said in wonderment.

Mingo sat down beside him in the dirt.

"You saw her feet? What they did?" he asked Mingo.

"Yes." His brother responded. They sat together silently.

"I . . . I chased after that Indian - the one that killed, Jim. Did I ever tell you that?" Mingo shook his head. "I was angry. He'd betrayed me. And he hurt Becky so. She was . . .I couldn't leave it. You know how she is - when she's hurt, really hurt, it's like a light shuts off inside, and she tries so hard to never break down."

"She is very strong." Mingo agreed.

"She is that. I don't know anyone stronger. But it's also just a show to hide her . . ." He struggled for the right word.

"Fragility." Mingo said.

"That's it. Well, you've seen her like that - when Susannah died and after Patrick . . . But it was nothing compared to when Jim was killed. I couldn't sleep thinking of what was done to him and thinking of her eyes when I told her, so I set out to hunt him down. And the rage I felt, oh but it was overpowering! 'Course, I never found him." He glanced up at Mingo. "You know the rest of that story though." Mingo nodded silently.

"But that rage is nothing; nothing compared to what I feel now. Nothing. If you asked me to go

right now to kill them all, I wouldn't hesitate, Mingo, I swear it. I'd kill all of them - every single one - even that boy we found."

"And I would help you do it, Daniel." Mingo said. "Still, it wouldn't change anything for her, now, would it? She'd still be beaten, bruised and starved. Though, I think it would change us some."

"I know that." Daniel said sharply. "Still," He sighed, frustrated. " I guess ripping a barn door off is better."

Mingo nodded. "I can't tell you how sorry I am. There's no one sweeter, and how could anyone hurt her? How? Her poor feet." They had sat together in silence for a long time and then rising slowly they had cleared the wreckage of the door together.

***DB***

Later as he was sitting with her, trying to get her to eat; trying to get her to talk, she had whispered softly, "I wish I could sit with you and watch the fire."

He knew what she meant. Every evening when he was home, after the children were all tucked in, they would sit together watching the fire, sometimes talking, sometimes not, and sometimes kissing like two youngsters left unsupervised. It was the only time just for them. He longed for it too. The ordinary moments of sitting with your wife talking about the day seemed like paradise compared with all they had faced in the last month. And he had nearly immediately gone and moved the sick bed so she could watch the flames.

"Oh, I didn't mean . . ." She had said as he'd carried her to it.

"I know what you meant, but still I thought you'd enjoy it."

"Oh, yes! Thank you!" And he had to turn his face away from her.

Now she lay on it, shinning from the bath dressed in her soft white nightgown. She closed her eyes resting as he once again wrapped her badly injured feet in bandages. He could barely look at her poor feet.

When Cincinnatus had first seen them he had let loose with every curse word he knew. He slammed his hand down hard against the table knocking one of Becky's China cups to the floor where it shattered.

"I'm sorry." He said as he knelt to pick up the broken pieces. "I just . . ."

"You don't have to explain it to me." Dan had said.

Seeing her feet filled him with that same rage each time and he would remember each word Cincinnatus had spoken. He wrapped them as gently as possible. She never complained even though he knew it brought her great pain.

Finishing her feet, he said, "Does it hurt much? How about some whisky? I can get some more of that medicine from Cincinnatus. You don't need to suffer, love."

"It isn't too bad. It really only hurts if I try to walk. Thank you for helping me. I so wanted a bath." She said softly.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, sweetheart, I've never minded a chance to look at you head to toe." He winked at her.

"Daniel." She said blushing. He kissed her forehead and sat down beside her, a brush in hand.

"Can you sit up? I'll see if I can't work through these tangles. But we might have to cut it yet."

Her hair was a tangled mass that they had tried to tackle more than once. She sat up slowly, her broken ribs made her movements stiff and slow.

"Comfortable?" He asked. "Tell me if you need to lie down."

"I'm fine. Don't worry if you can't comb it out. I gave up on pretty about twenty days ago." She said as he began to slowly work at the tangles.

"I could cut every hair off your head and you'd still put a holy angel to shame, Becky. You are so beautiful."

"Don't talk blasphemy." She said shocked.

"It's the truth." He'd said.

***DB***

If she lived another thousand years, she would never know more sweetness than her husband making sure she was clean, and her hair tangle free at last. He sat patiently combing it piece by piece for nearly two hours. He'd only had to cut just a bit off in the back, and even then he had tearfully apologized. She had expected to have her hair cut short as his, and that he had been so determined to find a way to save it overwhelmed her.

She lived on the edge of tears anyway, but his kindness was almost too much for her to take in. He had quietly washed every bit of grime from her body, and had even found a way to chase away her shame at her skeleton-like frame. Now, tucked in like a small child, clean with her long hair in a braid that he himself had twisted, she felt closer to peace than she had in the last thirty days. She watched as he knelt in front of the fire, loading more wood to make sure she was warm. Tears swarmed over her eyes, but she swallowed them down. She was unwilling to let herself really cry. She was just too tired, and too afraid that if she began, she would never be able to regain control. He turned and met her eyes then, and crossing to her, he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her again. He asked that almost every hour.

"No, I'm fine." She said sleepily.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked her his hand resting on her shoulder- the uninjured one.

"Not yet . . ." She struggled for a second. "I can't . . ."

"Don't fret, love. We got the whole rest of our lives for talking." He'd smiled at her and kissed her on her cheek. "Go to sleep." He crossed over to the rocking chair and sat down. "I'll be right here."

She lay for a long time with her eyes closed, but awake, thinking of all his kindness, thinking of how he too had suffered and realizing suddenly what he wanted to ask her.

"Dan," She said softly opening her eyes. He rose immediately and came to her side.

"What is it? Are you hungry?" He asked concerned.

"No, I know you must wonder if they . . . About what they did to me when they took me . . . I . . .They never . . ." She hesitated unsure of how to tell him. "They only . . . I ran off before . . ." She watched his face turn white and he let out a long slow breath.

"Oh, 'Becca . . ." He said.

She drew in a deep breath. "They didn't touch me, not like . . . not like . . .a husband, but some of them kissed me," She said softly her voice breaking, "on that last day before I ran. They kissed me on the lips. I am sorry." She turned her face away from him, shame washing over her as she remembered it.

She should never have begun to speak. It was too difficult; too shameful. "And that same night, they took my dress away, and made me stand for all of them to see. I was nearly naked and they all looked. Some of them," She swallowed forcing herself to continue. "some of them, put their hands on me. It was . . ." She stopped, wiping tears from her eyes as she remembered it. "That's how they decided who gets to take the woman. They let everyone look and then at dawn one of them takes the woman as their own. That's when I ran. I had to - even having just their eyes on me; their hands, kissing me. No one else has ever kissed me, Dan. I know I tease you sometimes 'bout other beaus, but it was just teasing. And now . . .I know it was dangerous to run like I did -foolish too, but I couldn't . . .I couldn't bare it . . I'm your wife and I couldn't have them . . . " He was deadly silent. She couldn't even hear him breathing. She waited fearful and ashamed.

_Don't be a coward_. She told herself. _You survived everything else. Surely you can look at your own husband._ She forced herself to turn her face to him. He sat hunched in a ball at the edge of the bed like a wounded animal. She sighed sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry, Dan. I tried to . . . but there were so many of them. I was so weak too. They were so strong. You must be so disappointed. I am sorry, you can't know how sorry I am."

He looked up then startled. His face was nearly purple with rage, but it was also wet with tears.

"Don't apologize! Why would you apologize? Oh, Rebecca!" He looked directly in her eyes. "I'm not angry with you. Why would you think I'd be angry with you? Becky, how could you think I'd blame you?" He moved closer and took her hand in his. "Sweetheart, it isn't your fault. You did nothing wrong. You were incredible. You saved the children and those Murdoch girls too. I don't care about anything other than you being here now, alive. You are mine and nothing would ever come between us" He looked at her. She was shaking.

"What is it you always say? You are my heartbeat. That's true. My heart don't belong to me no more. It hasn't since the day I met you. It beats inside you. I don't give a da . . ." He caught himself as her eyes had widened surprised. She'd never once heard him curse.

"I'm sorry, forgive me." He said ashamed. "I just get so . . . I feel a real tidal wave of rage when I think how you suffered. I can't bare how they made you feel!" He gently lifted her chin with his fingers. "Don't," he said softly. "you've no reason for shame. Shame for what? Enduring it all? I hate them Becky, hate them! I want all of them dead; every single one." His eyes darkened and she was afraid. Realizing he had frightened her he stopped. She didn't need his anger, at least she didn't need it now.

He leaned in close and whispered softly, "I'm taking it all back, Rebecca. Their hands never touched you, and only my lips have ever kissed you." He kissed her so gently that she imagined it was how it felt to have an angel pass over you.

He sat stroking the side of her face with his finger tips. She drew in a long breath, steeling herself against the wave of tears that swept towards her. Every muscle tightened as she braced herself to fight against the crashing tide of anguish that fought its way to the surface.

"Go ahead." He said softly. "Stop fighting against it, mo shearc."

It was the Irish that did her in.

He had picked it up from her, and it always had such a powerful effect on her; that he would bother to learn to speak to her in her very first language.

"I'm afraid if I start, it will never end." She whispered, wavering.

"Ah grah, it will. And even if it doesn't, I'll still be here. Taim i ngra leat." He hesitated smiling awkwardly. "Did I say that right?"

"You say it perfect." She whispered with a nod, her resolve beginning to crumble.

"I love you, Rebecca, and I'm so grateful to have you back. I'm so proud of you. You saved our children, and you withstood it all."

"How can you be proud?" She whispered through tears. "How?"

"Because what you did, was amazing. They starved you. They beat you. And yet, here you are. And our children are safe and those Murdoch girls are safe - all because of you."

"I was so afraid." She said sobbing. "I kept waiting for you! And then I was so ashamed! I was scared you wouldn't want me!"

He climbed in beside her in the small bed, pulling her into his arms, but gently so as not to cause her pain. "Becky, hush now, love. No more worrying over that. You are my girl, for always. Mine and no one else's." He said as she shook with tears and at last she wept.


	19. Chapter 19

Rebecca sat in a chair on the front porch. Daniel had carried her there and set her down gently. Most of the bruises were gone, and her ribs were nearly healed. The only reminders of her ordeal, were her badly damaged feet, and the fact that all of her dresses still hung on her. They constantly fed her, but she still hadn't put nearly enough weight back on - at least to Daniel's satisfaction. She sat churning the butter and watching her children. Israel and Katie were chasing Rose through the grass. She tumbled on unsteady feet, laughing. Mima came out from inside the cabin and stood beside her.

"You want some tea, Ma? Or how about a glass of milk?"

"I'm fine Mima, stop fussing. Are you packed?" She asked.

"Ma, I think maybe I should wait. You can't really walk, yet. You need me here." Mima said softly.

Rebecca studied Jemima thoughtfully. She had grown into a tall, beautiful young woman with wide blue eyes. She sighed trying somehow to picture each day without Mima at her side. "It's alright to be scared, Mima. Its a new adventure. But its time for you to go. You can't stay here. Your Pa and I, would keep you close to us forever, but that's not the way of things." She reached out and squeezed her daughter's hand.

"I want to go, but I want to stay too." Mima looked at her mother thoughtfully. "Were you scared when you left home?"

"That was different." Rebecca said remembering. "I had no choice, and I wasn't sure what kind of future awaited me. I had no home to go back to or anyone missing me either. Some girls who were bound suffered horribly. I was very lucky."

"You're the bravest person I know, Ma." Jemima said looking at her mother. "Sometimes I think you might be stronger even than Pa."

"She is." Her Pa said, coming out on the porch. He smiled at his wife. "I don't know anyone stronger." Then he pulled Jemima close and into his arms. He was struggling with letting her go, but Rebecca and he both knew, she had outgrown the tiny confines of Boonesborough.

Rose climbed the steps of the porch holding onto the fingers of Israel and Katie. Rebecca smiled at her smallest child and she toddled towards her mother climbing up into her lap. She rested her small red head against Rebecca's shoulder.

Katie crossed over to her aunt and stood near her too. Rebecca reached out stroking the small girl's reddish-golden hair. In a whisper she said, "Do you need anything Ma?"

Rebecca smiled and shook her head. Since her return, Katie had begun to speak again, and she called the two of them Ma and Pa. She looked up at Daniel and he smiled down at her. They were both pleased that she had at last been able to find some peace.

"Well," Daniel said cheerfully. "Seeing how Jemima is leaving us all in just a week. And seeing how your Ma, here is feeling a mite better, what do you say Israel and I go out and see if we can't bring back a turkey? You women-folk can whip up something tasty. Mingo's coming this afternoon and we'll have us a fine Boone Family dinner."

Israel ran to get his rifle, pausing only to kiss his mother and say, "I'll bring you back the biggest turkey in Kentucky."

Jemima said to Katie, "I guess I better teach you the secret to a perfect apple crisp. You'll have to take over making them from now on." She smiled at her parents and led Katie inside by the hand.

"You think you can manage without me, for a few hours?" Daniel said tickling Rose under her chin. She giggled and lifted her arms up to him. "Pa!" She said clapping her hands together. "Pa!"

"I'll muddle through." She said.

"Should I carry you inside?" He asked her lifting Rose out of her arms.

"I can walk. Stop babying me." He reached over and pushed her hair off her forehead and gave her a kiss before handing Rose back to her.

"Can you take that pie into the fort?" She asked him. "I promised Yadkin, I'd bring him a pie." Daniel nodded. Yad had healed enough to become downright difficult. Cincinnatus still wouldn't let him leave the confines of the fort, and Yad, who had never been comfortable with taking orders, was a miserable patient.

"Make sure you watch Ma, carefully," They heard Jemima telling Katie inside. "She shouldn't be standing or walking much, but she forgets. Remind her for me, alright."

"I can't imagine our days and nights without her here." Daniel said wistfully.

"Me either." Rebecca sighed.

"You were even younger than her when you were bound?" He asked her again. He often looked at their own daughter and tried to imagine Rebecca's life before him. He knew she had a made a peace with her father, but a part of him remained troubled and bitter that he had abandoned his daughter - an idea he couldn't begin to understand.

"Two years younger." She said.

He smiled down at her, "If I had been your Pa. . .". He said.

Her eyes grew wide, "That would create some complications." She laughed, "Although, I appreciate the sentiment." She reached out and squeezed his hand as he blushed.

Israel came flying out of the house.

"C'mon on Pa. Let's go." Israel ran down the steps. "See you later, Ma!" Daniel winked at her, and giving her one last kiss, he followed his young son into the woods beyond their cabin.


	20. Chapter 20

They sat around the table in the firelight - seven strong. Rebecca looked down the length of the table while Mingo and Daniel retold an old story about a bear hunt they'd been on long ago. She smiled as the children laughed at the two men. Katie had crawled onto Dan's lap and nestled against him, as he talked. Rose had started to fuss and Mingo reached over and lifted her up. She sat happily in his arms as he continued to speak. Reaching up, she played with his long dark hair smiling. She wished that Yad had been well enough to join them, but every time he started to heal, he pushed it too far and wound up back under Cincinnatus' watchful eye.

"You were just born stubborn!" Cincinnatus had told him.

In the days, and weeks since her return, she had struggled to find peace. Spending twenty-three days fighting to stay alive, always afraid, had left her anxious and fearful. She had been ashamed to find that she often burst into tears for no reason whatsoever. She jumped at sudden noises, and tearfully confessed to Daniel that she needed to keep a candle lit at night. Daniel, for his part, took all of it in stride.

"The light doesn't bother me, none, darlin'." He said patiently. "Becky, slow down and give yourself some time. Being taken was no small thing."

"I don't like feeling like a child." She said softly.

"You're no child." He said kissing her with a grin. "Do you remember when I came back from the French Wars and you got up in the middle of the night 'cause Israel was crying, and I just about shot you?"

She nodded. "Good thing, my hair is red," She said remembering. He had awoken to the sound of her footsteps returning to their bed and reached for a rifle that he'd kept tucked under the bed. She had said his name several times, but it was only the moonlight on her bright, red hair that had pulled him out of the past and back into the present with her.

"I must've shook for hours after." He said lighting the candle as they climbed into bed. "We should've thought of keeping a candle lit."

"You're too strong to ever admit needing a candle." She said to him.

"Too weak, you mean. There ain't nobody stronger than you, sweet girl." He said quietly.

"I don't feel strong."

***DB***

Now, with her family gathered around her, she was overwhelmed with joyful thankfulness. During her time with the Choctaw, she had barely allowed herself to think about the children or their snug cabin, or Daniel. It was only in her most difficult moments that she had thought of them. Mostly, she had tried to survive each minute, one at a time - always waiting for the worst to come. She had longed every second, every minute for just this; all of them together and safe.

She let out a slow breath and rising said, "Mingo, I'll get you more of that pie."

Standing in the pantry, she tried to stop the tide of tears that swept over her, frustrated that she seemed to have lost all control of her emotions.

Strong arms encircled her, and her favorite voice said gently, "Hush, now, mo shearc."

"Are the children . . ." She whispered quietly.

"Mingo, took them on a hike to see the stars." He said.

"I'm sorry. I can't ever seem to . . ."

"You are finished with apologizing." He interrupted her. "I forbid it. If you got a need to cry, well, cry then. Seems to me I could think of at least a hundred times you should've cried and never did. Maybe it is all catching up to you now. Either way, it don't bother me none - other than making me want to rush out and kill every one of those . . ."

"No!" She said suddenly angry. "Don't you dare!"

He was stunned by her anger.

"Promise me, Daniel! You promise me, right here and now. You leave it be. They were . . .They would kill you, and I couldn't . . .Please, promise me. I can't worry about you, and if you did it would set off a whole war. I can't have everyone fighting because I couldn't run away fast enough."

He studied her thoughtfully trying to decide if he could tease her out of her anger.

"Helen of Troy?" He grinned at her.

"I'm serious." She said with a hand on her hip. "I couldn't bear the worry. I'm telling you the truth, Dan. There's a warrior there, the one who was going to take me, he's . . ." She shuddered.

"Bigger and tougher than me?" He asked.

"Evil." She said very softly. "And he can't be happy you took me back before . . ." She met his eyes and tears poured out again. Turning away from him she said, "Just promise me, please. You are nothing like him. He was small, and angry and evil, and just thinking of him fills me with such fear."

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "Becky, look at me." She turned around wiping her eyes.

"I won't ever let him harm you. Not ever." He said and she exhaled slowly, resting her head against his chest.

"I never want to see any of them again. I just want to stay right here. I want it to be behind us and . . ." She sighed and looked up into his kind, green eyes. "Let's talk about something else." She said a hand to her forehead. "Let's talk about anything else."

He squeezed her tightly, kissing her forehead. "Get your shawl, then. We'll go star-watching with the youngin's." She nodded, wiping her eyes, and took her shawl off the peg by the door. She wrapped it around her shoulders and Daniel stood just behind her, his hand on her hip.

"I won't never go, 'Becca." He said very softly. "I promise you. Leastways, not while you're living on this earth. After that . . ." She turned to look at him and he grinned at her, "Well, I can settle the score then, if that terrible day ever comes."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him then. They were kissing still when the children returned with Mingo.

"Oh, well, we was just coming to join you." Daniel said breaking away embarrassed.

"I see." Mingo said with a grin.

"No, you weren't!" Israel said. "You were kissing Ma again. You're always kissing Ma." Israel studied his father with disdain.

"Can you blame me?" His father asked with a grin.

"Israel, leave Pa alone." Mima said with a smile.

"Is there any pie left?" Mingo asked.

"Of course, Mingo." Rebecca said blushing, and walking slowly on her tender feet, she got him the piece of pie from the pantry.

Everyone settled around the fire while Rebecca turned to go back to the pantry to clean up the dishes.

"Sit down, Ma." Mima said. "Katie and I will do the dishes. You won't have me to work for you soon." Mima said smiling and helping her mother into her rocking chair.

The girls worked in the pantry, while Mingo gobbled up a piece of pie.

"I'll miss your cooking Rebecca." Mingo said with a smile. "But if I don't go back to Chota soon, I'll start looking like Saint Nicholas!"

"I never mind cooking for an appreciative stomach." Becky said with a smile.

"Pa! Pa!" Rose said pointing her chubby finger at her father's dulcimer.

"You want me to play for you, Rosie?" He asked lifting her up into his arms. She clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Yes! Pa, please!"

"Alright then, but see if you can get Mama to sing with me." He said kissing her and handing her to her mother.

"Ma?" Rose asked. "Please!"

Daniel crossed over to where his dulcimer was carefully stored. He sat down with it on his lap, and fussed over it making sure it was perfectly tuned.

"Pa?" Israel asked watching him. "When you were small like me, did you think girls were awful like I do?"

"I reckon I did. My sisters used to drive me crazy!" He smiled at Israel.

"But you liked girls later?" Israel asked.

"Well, I suppose I did." His father studied him.

"You think I'll like girls later?" Israel asked innocently. "'Cause I just can't reckon it. They are so . . ." He shuddered.

"Give it time, Israel." His mother said grinning at her husband.

"Well, I liked girls when I got a bit bigger than you, but I can't say I ever really wanted to marry a single one of them until I saw your Ma, here. And once I saw her, it seemed like I couldn't think of nothing else but marrying her!" He smiled.

Israel studied his mother thoughtfully.

"Well, I guess if I found a girl who could shoot like Ma . . . and she manages toads and such pretty good for an old girl . . .and once when you were gone walking traps, she and me went fishing, and she caught five fish!"

"I suppose that's what makes the difference, Israel, you have to find a special girl; someone like your Ma, and then you'll like her fine."

"I reckon." Israel said. "I'm not so sure about the kissing though. Although it must be some fun, because you are always kissing Ma."

Rebecca laughed out loud, and the sound of it seemed to reach into the very center of his heart.

"Well, you can wait on the kissing Israel. Your Ma would probably appreciate it if you didn't rush into kissing too soon." He winked at his wife, and crossing to the bench beside her rocking chair, he gave her a kiss as if to prove his point.

"Now then, Becky, you better sing with me or Rose there will pitch a horrible fit - won't you Rosie girl?"

"Sing!" Rose shouted gleefully.

"Daniel, she's willful enough without you encouraging it."

"Where'd that temper of hers come from again?" He asked with a grin.

"You know, I was nearly dead." She said to him.

"Oh!" Daniel laughed. "Them Choctaw didn't stand a chance! This girl fights hard!" He glanced at her to make sure he hadn't gone too far, but she just shook her head at him.

"Oh, are we going to sing or not?" She asked.

He strummed his dulcimer and their voices joined together and lifted up into the dark night that surrounded the snug cabin.

_All through the years it will be_

_A song of you and me_

_Tears and laughter_

_Sorrow and joy_

_Day after day_

_We travel our way_

_But together we'll be_

_Singing this song of you and me_

***DB***

The children had been tucked in bed for hours, when Mingo finally stretched and said, "I can't believe I stayed so late! You need your rest too. You've got a long journey to plan. How we shall miss Jemima!" He rose and turned to leave them.

"Oh, Mingo, why don't you stay and sleep by the fire?" Rebecca asked standing slowly.

He crossed to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Oh, now, you know I prefer to sleep under the stars." She smiled at him, and he said, "I am so glad that you are safe and home. You can't know how destroyed he was." He glanced towards his blood-brother who watched them with a smile.

"Thank you for helping him. It comforts me to think, if I were ever . . ." She paused. "It is good to know someone will look after him."

Mingo kissed her cheek. "Don't ever leave us again, please, dear U lv." And turning he left them.

Rebecca closed the door and stood waiting to gather her strength to cross the room. If she were honest, her feet hurt more than she let anyone know.

"What did he call me?" She asked her husband.

"Sister." Daniel said crossing over to her.

"Oh, that's sweet." She said softly. "He is a good friend to us."

He studied her. "You know he's in love with you."

She looked up surprised. "Oh, that's nonsense!"

He laughed. "And you say I don't notice things. Of course he is and so is Yad! You think I could manage such loyalty? No, it is you they stick around for. I know I could trust 'em both in a fight, but darling, if I ever do get killed, don't be surprised if they march across my dead body straight to you!"

"Well, that's . . . No! I don't think that's true." She looked up at her husband. "You're teasing me."

"I don't know why I spent so much money buying you that looking glass! Honestly, Becky, you are beautiful! You line up every woman at the fort, and ask a perfect stranger to pick the prettiest one - it'd be you every time."

"Oh, nonsense! I'm an old married woman!"

"Please! And it aint just that you are a feast for the eyes, you might just be the sweetest girl the world has ever known."

"Me? Daniel, were you and Mingo drinking? You've forgotten all about my temper!" She laughed then.

"Oh, don't get me started on that temper of yours." He said wrapping his arms around her. "The first time I saw that temper of yours, I wanted nothing more than to kiss you. You are at your most beautiful when you are stormy! You are a wild thing, darlin' and you know how I feel about wild things."

She blushed, speechless.

He smiled and kissed her then, and reaching down lifted her up into his arms.

"I can walk." She protested.

"I bet you can. And you can cook and sew, and you sing like an angel, and you've got about half the good book memorized, and you shoot with near dead perfect aim, and your biscuits are so good that you have to make forty extra just to make up for all the ones I sneak, and you smell like roses and bread, all the time - even after you've been in the wilderness for twenty-three days, four hours and ten minutes."

"Well, no wonder everyone's in love with me." She laughed.

"Everyone is, but you belong to only me." He smiled at her.

"Only you." She said and stretching up she kissed him.


End file.
